


You're Beautiful, It's True

by reinadefuego



Category: Jack West Jr Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Zoe isn't sure how, but after a few months, she found herself asking Iolanthe to stay.Written for Drabble Cycle Round 13: Fanfic Tropes - "enemies to lovers" at femslash100.





	You're Beautiful, It's True

It's when Zoe wakes in a sweat, shivering and struggling to speak, that something in Iolanthe changes.  
  
She brings Zoe tea, settles her nerves, and lays with her till she falls asleep.  
  
When she wakes up, there's a more obvious shift in Iolanthe's rather aloof behaviour. She cooks breakfast for the both of them, washes up, and sits with Zoe in silence while she watches a soapie.  
  
Compton doesn't say much, probably still pissed that she was warded off from making out with Zoe's then-boyfriend, but the hate she once radiated seems to have lessened.  
  
"You can talk to me about the nightmares, if you want."  
  
A month later, Zoe tells her about Cieran, about the rape. How he plied her with alcohol, got her drunk, led her upstairs.  
  
She tells Iolanthe that every time she closes her eyes, she feels Cieran's hands on her, fingers closing around her neck. Not even Jack or Lily knew, but it wasn't enough for him to destroy her, he had to try and end her.  
  
Iolanthe returns to the station a week later with a bouquet of roses and tulips. She likes the contrasting colours, and fucked if she knows what they mean.  
  
Eventually, Iolanthe talks Zoe around to going to the cinema with her. She kisses Zoe good night on the verandah and drives off. Her phone number is written in texta on Zoe's hand, along with the words 'you're beautiful.'  
  
Then, and only then, does Zoe let her stay the night.


End file.
